Wooden gates have become a relatively popular item, especially to the homeowner that has a child or pet or several of both. Gates keep children and pets out of the kitchen, or away from the top of the stairs, or temporarily away from an area being cleaned. Wooden gates can be preferred over metal gates on an aesthetic basis. Wooden gates conventionally have a pair of main panels and a pair of side panels.
Wooden gates can be cumbersome, heavy and include a relatively great number of parts. These three problems can be cured by a single step: taking off the pair of side panels to make a more simple wooden gate.